What He Needs
by The March Hatter
Summary: Vince, out for revenge, ends up witnessing a private moment between Merton and Tommy. Slash T/M. Possible one-sided V/M


**What he Needs **

_Pairing: Tommy/Merton; Possible one-sided Vince/Merton, if you squint._

_Summary: Vince, out for revenge, ends up witnessing a private moment between Merton and Tommy. Slash _

_Disclaimer: If I owned it Tommy/Merton would be even more cannon than it alraedy is. And Big Wolf would still be on the air._

* * *

The night air was still and peaceful. A swift autumn wind blew through the trees, the only noise for miles around save for the sounds of purposeful footsteps, hurriedly crunching their way through the mounds of fallen leaves. The Light from the full moon gave ample light to see by which was very fortunate for the lone pedestrian still roaming the streets of Pleasantville. Tonight, he was on a mission.

Green hair glinting strangely in the moonlight, Vince strode resolutely through the suburban roadways, one destination in mind. Merton's house.

After getting out of the box _once again_ he had quickly found a new playmate, a small boy by the name of Freddy with a slightly irrational hatred of clowns (not that Vince blamed him of course (_–shudder-_)) and they had had some great fun, but all the while thoughts of Merton had been niggling at the back of his mind eating him up with questions that had no _(acceptable)_ answers. Shortly there after Vince had found out that along with his hatred of clowns, Freddy also had a _highly_ irrational hatred of the game clue, and _that_ Vince just couldn't deal with.

So he was left to his thoughts, all of which eventually came back to one thing –_Merton. _

He was still angry at Merton, very angry. But more that anything he felt hurt and confused. It had been alright, he had thought, back when he first came out of the box, even after being locked away for so many years. Because he knew that his Merton would never have done that to him on purpose, not in a million years. Only . . . .

Only it hadn't been alright. The Now-Merton was no longer _his_ Merton. Oh, he was still the same old Merton; two minuets had been all Vince needed to make sure of that. But what wasn't the same was how he felt about things, especially, it seemed, Vince. He had said that he didn't need him any more. _That_ had troubled him greatly for some time. Had it been something he'd done? Had he changed somehow, all those years, locked away? What could be so wrong with him, that it would make his little buddy act this way? Toward _Vince _of all people?

Then it had hit him.

Of _course _he still needed him! He was 'Mr. InVinceable' and Merton's best friend forever! Nothing was wrong with either of them. It was as he had suspected right off the bat. Merton's new 'whatever' (it was certainly not friend, of that Vince was most sure) Tommy was to blame. He had been the reason Merton was acting so blue when Vince had gotten out of the trunk. So he had to be the reason Merton had decided he didn't need Vince any more! Once He was taken care of everything would be back to normal, Vice was sure.

And so with thoughts of disposing of Tommy firmly fixed in his crazy little green-haired head, Vince had happily headed back to Pleasantville. Which was why he was to be found skulking around the Dingle house AT 10:54 on a Friday night. He had already paid a visit to the Dawkin's household (full intending to destroy the pesky lycanthrope as he slept) only to discover that, much to his frustration, 'wolf-boy' was nowhere to be found. His only other guess as to where he might be was that of his little buddy's home.

Walking over to the side of the dwelling and crouching down to look through the basement window, Vince growled to himself as he saw that his intended target was not only in fact in Merton's bedroom, but he also had the audacity to sling his arm around him as though he were his best friend! Every one knew that was Vince's job! His and no one else's!

It took every thing Vince had not to just go in and attack Tommy right now, but remembering (with a slight wince) what had happened the last time he had tried that, he decided that maybe it would be best to wait to attack until _after _his friend was clear of the were-teen and safely out of whatever pull he had on the pale Goth.

So instead he waited. Waited and watched and listened to everything that was taking place. And as he sat there observing the two teens,, currently watching some kind of ols fashioned horror flick, an odd thing began to happen. With each passing moment he grew less and less angry, and more and more curious. Something was _different_. Something important. Something to do with Merton, of this he was sure. But for some reason he couldn't quit put a finger on it.

An hour elapsed with Vince just sitting and watching and wondering, and still nothing had come to him. During that time, the two on the sofa had drawn continually closer together until they were pressed so close that Merton was practically sitting on Tommy's lap. The arm Tommy had flung across Merton's shoulder had gradually found its way lower and lower until it had become wrapped securely around the smaller one's waist. Merton's head was now leaning comfortably on Tommy's shoulder his eyes drooping slightly as sleep struggled to get the better of him.

Vince continued in his staring, becoming somewhat lost in thought. He and Merton had never ever sat that way, and they had certainly been best friends for much longer than he and Tommy had. Nor had they ever just _sat_ together for that long. When he was younger Merton had never liked to sit still, unless he was reading, always insisting that they go out and _do_ something. And Vince, created for the sake of his happiness, had cheerfully obliged.

The feeling that Merton had changed somehow now came back again stronger than ever. Vince wondered if it was possible to be different and yet be the same person as before. His thoughts kept circling round in his head until . . .

Vince watched attentively, curiosity piqued, as Tommy turned his head toward Merton and leaned in close whispering something sweetly and lowly in to his ear. Vince had to strain to hear them, but there was no mistaking the words once heard-_"I love you." _Tommy had said.

Vince watched with slowly dawning amazement as Merton, no longer the small lonely child who had created him, turned his head toward Tommy and smiled, a small intimate, but no less beautiful, smile. Vince leaned closer to the window in order to catch his next words. _"I know"_ he said softly _"I love you too"_

The jock replied by slowly, softly bringing his lips down to capture those of the boy next to him.

When the kiss was broken Merton merely lay his head back down on Tommy's shoulder and smiled once more, sighing in contentment

Vince stood up silently, so as not to disturb either of the boys in the lair, before softly padding away from the basement window.

Vince knew now what was so different. Merton _was_ still the same, but with one major disparity. He was happy. Merton had created him, all those many years ago, because he was so utterly _un_happy. The imaginary man had eased him through that time, given him company, made him laugh, but not completely erased the problem. To do that, Merton would need someone who not only loved him, for Vince certainly did love Merton, but who loved him for who he really was, not because he was made to. Only a real person could do that. A real person like Tommy.

Vince understood now that there were some things he just couldn't give Merton

* * *

_BWOC is one of my favorite shows ever! I LOVE Tommy / Merton! It's practically canonical. And Vince was the best villan the show ever had, without doubt!. Read and review please!_


End file.
